


Too Much, Never Enough

by Molly_Hats



Category: Batwoman (Comic), Huntress (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brought to you by the feeling of being a disappointment, Domestic Fluff, F/F, No editing we die like mne, Sad Ending, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: Bette’s energy and enthusiasm run out sometimes.





	Too Much, Never Enough

Too much—too loud, too chatty, too much of a glory-hound, too clingy, too desperate for validation.

Never enough—not mature enough, not clever enough, not strong enough, not trustworthy enough.

There are days when Bette stands up and says “fuck that sideways with a lunchbox.” But there are days when she can’t, days when she’s weak, days when she’s not strong enough, days when it gets to her.

Helena’s there, a pen tucked into her bun and a laptop carefully discarded on the table. She holds her close and listens, tells her they can fuck right off.

“Just because they’re family doesn’t mean they’re right,” Helena says.

Bette cringes, her fingers combing through her curly hair. “But they’re good people. And they’re so strong. The strongest, best people I know.”

Helena kisses Bette’s forehead. “You don’t need them. We’re enough.”

Bette smiles and nods, slouching so she can rest her head on Helena’s shoulder.

If Helena were less tired, she’d see her talk made little impact on her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s late, my roommates asleep, and I stayed up to find out if I got into my college’s improv group only to find out I didn’t.  
TW: gay depression  
And now the emotion box is open and I might be gay and my parents are homophobes so everyone’s like “screw them” but they’re the best people I know and the godliest people I know so really...am I wrong? I can’t just. Dismiss them.


End file.
